Internship
by Johnny Highwater
Summary: This is a collections of short one shots about Naruto and the girls of Konoha. SMUT INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

It was over the summer and Naruto was interning at a huge marketing firm in Konoha. It wasn't the usual internship. It was actually getting work down rather than running errands and making coffee.

On his first day he was introduced to the receptionist whose name was Temari, who wasn't really all that talkative at first. He chocked it up to the fact that the firm he was interning for was always busy. She was about 5'5" 120 pounds with a D cup and a round firm ass. It wasn't huge but you could tell fitness was important to her.

Things were never flirty between him and her until near the end of the summer. Naruto's boss decided to throw a party at his house in Wave country and invited everyone. Naruto gets there with a few other of the interns just relaxing and having a good time when Temari walks in with her husband Shikamaru. He was def a good looking dude. He was what one thinks of when one pictures the stereotypical meat-head. The only thing was that he was extremely intelligent.

He and Naruto started getting to talking and found out that Shikamaru attended the same college that Naruto was attending (huge coincidence as it's 12 hours away from where they were). Things just started to click. It also seemed that Temari was starting to take an interest in Naruto. She was chatting him up and being flirty. She had on a white one piece suit with a see through pashmina tied around her waist that really showed off her curves.

She asked me if Naruto wanted to go for a walk and he just instantly said sure without hesitation. He probably looked so desperate. The three of them were walking along the beach and all of a sudden she stopped him looked Naruto up and down and kissed him. Naruto pulled away and looked at her and her Shikamaru. He just says go with it. Being a 21 year old, Naruto jump at this. His hands are running all over her body and it feels amazing.

Next thing Naruto knew, she's taking off his shirt and her husband undoes the back of her bathing suit. He then peeled it down to expose her breasts. They were the best breasts Naruto has ever seen in real life or porn. They were perky and bouncy. She had small nipples but they were both rock hard. Seeing this he got hard and made it noticeable in the shorts that he had on.

She brought him back in grabbed Naruto's crotch as she kissed him and his pants were then yanked down by her husband and he got everything since it was a bathing suit and they both marveled at Naruto's dick (it's 7.5x6.3). She goes "Omg, I needed this." and drops to her knees and started by immediately putting her mouth around Naruto's cock.

Naruto then takes her down to the sand and pull her bathing suit to the side so that her pussy was completely bare. he went right at it. It was soaking wet. Her pussy juice had a bit of sweetness to it that he could've stayed down there forever. After a few minutes she breathes very heavily and she says "Come up here and fuck me." Naruto look up and her husband and he is sitting down on the beach stroking his cock watching him get his wife off (he couldn't have been more than 4.5 inches).

Naruto then teases her with the tip of his cock and she sternly says, "Stop teasing me and fuck me." Naruto then slammed his entire cock in and started to pound her. She then rolls him over and rides him and about 10 minutes and later she has already cum twice and wants to switch to doggy. Naruto pounds her as hard and fast as he can and she screams out, I'm cumming again. I'm cumming again."(We were only about 200 feet down from the house on the beach so anyone could've seen this). Naruto tell her, "I'm about to cum." A few minutes later and he asks her where to cum and she says inside her. As soon as she said that he cums rope after rope of cum deep into her. He guessed that's why she wore the white bathing suit so that when the cum comes out of her pussy it wouldn't stain the suit.

Shikamaru then cleans himself up and says to me how much he need for that and if Naruto was willing to continue to fuck her for the remainder of the summer. He wasn't going to pay him in cash but more so in gifts. Naruto said that he was fine but would definitely continue to perform this service for them. It went on throughout the rest of the summer about 2-3 times a week. It was definitely the biggest takeaway that internship.

**Hi everybody, this is the first story that i have written in a long time. This is also the first time that i have written anything like this. Please leave a comment to let me know if i should continue with these types of stories**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was boarding a plane to head back home to Konoha after his internship was over. As he continue towards the back of the plane, he was apprehensive about the possibility of sitting next to someone unpleasant for a long flight. he ha an aisle seat (amazingly) in the middle-5-seat section of one of those big jumbo-jets.

With surprise, he realize that his seat is actually next to this super cute girl, maybe about 20-22. She's medium-to-short height (as far as he can tell while she's sitting) and has long pink hair with just a bit of a wave in it that falls about half-way down her chest and over her simple-but-pretty top. Even with the modest top, her breasts are noticeably high and firm, though not overly large; but she's quite skinny, so she probably looks larger than she is. She's also wearing tight jeans.

As Naruto approached, she looks up with the start of that obligatory smile that says "Hi travel friend I'm going to fight you for the armrest for 9 hours and pretend to be pleasant." on her lips, but then their eyes meet and she quickly looks away shyly. Newly confident (and dating-advice-reading) Naruto waits the 1. 2. 3. count for her to look back, and he smiles warmly when she does, and she returns the smile, more genuinely this time. Naruto reached up to put his bag in the overhead compartment and glanced down to catch her checking out his stomach as his shirt has come up just a small amount over his belt. (He'd been working out a lot and had decent abs. Nothing close to model-like, but you could tell that he was strong and the tops of those V-lines come up high on him.)

Her eyes flick up and widen just a touch as she realizes he caught her looking. Naruto smiled at her again and sat down and introduce himself. Her name was Sakura. Turns out she was flying home with her mother, who is sitting next to her. Naruto said hello to the mother briefly (middle-aged. attractive, but more 'matronly' than 'milf-y'), but she's already engaged in an in-flight movie so we just exchange baseline pleasantries.

The plane takes off and Sakura and Naruto are definitely enjoying each other's company. She's shy at first, but he can feel her pushing against that with a determination that he found intriguing. Not to mention her sexy voice; and she's well read, so we discuss books, and travel.

She'd been visiting Wave Country, and so he made some playful comment about her being in Wave Country to start her modeling career. She laughs and says something about knowing some male model from her high school who was really vapid, but hot. She comments on his legs looking strong and how much she likes it when a man has strong legs. With a laugh Naruto tells her she can feel his legs if she wants, and to his great surprise she takes him up on the offer and places her small, soft hand on his thigh and squeezes lightly a few times slowly. Naruto was pretty surprised that this is happening.

The sexual tension is floating there now, but there's nothing to do. Her mom is engrossed in a movie right next to her, and there's a plane full of people all around them. There's an awkward pause where nothing is said for a moment, and Naruto asks her if she wants to watch a movie and she agrees but is a little confused. Naruto always carry an audio splitter in with his headphone case, so he showed her that we could both watch and listen to the same movie on my screen. It's a little bit obvious that this is a ploy since they could have just watched the same movie on two different screens... but neither of them says so.

Naruto started the movie and she leans in to watch with him. A moment later, she raises the armrest and comes in closer, their bodies touching one another for the first time. He can hear her breathing a bit more deeply. It's a bit cold on the plane, so it wasn't completely crazy for him to offer to share a blanket with her, was it? He shifts in his seat a bit, and she leans against him, so she can "see better."

Naruto glanced over at mom, but and she's completely unaware, or doesn't care, about what's going on one seat over. He glances to his right and there's a couple sleeping soundly. Under the blanket, Naruto's hand had come to a rest on her thigh during their latest shift, but despite the signals she was sending, he still just rested it there, unmoving for what felt like forever (but was probably only 5 minutes). He'd like to pretend he was making her wait to keep her in suspense, but in truth Naruto was still worried that she'd throw the blanket off and slap him. But slowly, almost imperceptibly, He started brushing his fingers in small circles. She almost immediately responded by shifting slightly closer.

Green light received, his circles grew slowly larger, working their way up her leg. Unfortunately, because of the angle, he couldn't get too far. They shifted again (to get more comfortable), and now his left arm was around her and his right hand is resting on her leg under the blanket - much better angle! Naruto continued his circles, now working their way between her thighs. He can feel the heat under the blanket and her breathing quickening. Teasing her, Naruto keeped changing direction, never letting his hand actually reach all the way between. Instead he start working his hand slowly, slowly up under her shirt, brushing against the skin of her tight stomach until he cupped her bra-clad breast in his hand, letting his fingertips slide along the line of her bra, against her skin.

She shifts slightly, and with surprise, Naruto realized that her bra is loose - praised be the genius who created the front-clasp bra! She had deftly unhooked it. He slid his hand under her bra and wrapped his hand around her full, unreasonably perky breast. Naruto squeezed and caressed her for probably 20 minutes - switching back and forth between her breasts and making light circles over her stomach, or thighs. Her body was just so fun to touch. Firm and soft in all the right places. Finally, Naruto let his circles run over her pussy and she stifled a little yip and squeezed his leg harder. Naruto pressed against her pulsing mound and Sakura's breath starts coming in quick pulses. All this time, outside of the blanket, they were both staring intently at the movie. He glanced over at mom, and she looks back over and smiles at him. Does she know? No, she can't possibly. But, still, he paused for a minute or two.

Sakura must have thought he was wanting a turn because she shifted and started moving her hand along his leg, up the inside of his thigh. Sooner than she realized she brushed against his hard cock and she jumped a little bit. Gingerly at first, and then with more intensity, she wrapped her hand around Naruto's cock and started rubbing up and down. After all the build up, He was as hard as he has ever been and as good as her hand feels, he needed more.

His slow teasing forgotten, Naruto shifted again to get a better angle and unbutton her pants. She stiffens and he immediately pause. She relaxes and makes a tiny little nod with her head, and he then proceed. Naruto carefully unbuttoned her jeans and slide down the zipper, but her damn jeans are so tight he can't fit his hand inside. She shifts a bit and his hand slides inside her jeans, finally feeling her.

"Soft" and "wet" don't come anywhere near to describing what her pussy felt like. She was so slick his fingers slipped right through her public hair and over her clit and labia with an audible wet sound. Sakura, her head now against Naruto's head, made a low moan that he could feel more than hear. IHe started rubbing up and down her slit and her hips moved just a bit along with my motions, and her hand motions on his cock got more urgent and less coordinated. Again Naruto glanced over at mom, but she's just enjoying her movie, totally oblivious(?)

Naruto played with her clit for a moment, and then pulled his hand out and pretended to yawn, and discretely lick his fingers. Sakura looks up at Naruto with her green, pretty eyes, and opens her mouth just a bit with surprise. Naruto grined back at her then reach back under the blanket and undid pants, shifting them down a bit so that his cock can finally come free. Hesitantly, she wraps her hand around and starts moving up and down.

Somehow, he managed to get his hand back into her pants while she was doing this. Thinking back on this, He had no idea how we managed to do this without making it obvious, dropping the blanket, or getting carpel tunnel. He was definitely nervous that mom is going to see. Naruto dipped his fingers back into her pants and started to probe inside of her. Immediately she gasps and moves her hips towards his fingers, but then stiffens, looks at him and shakes her head.

Naruto was surprised she stopped him, but happy to focus on her clit instead (although with her incredible slick juices and twitching hips, it was like his fingers were being drawn inside). Her hand on his cock was getting less and less coordinated and her breathing was getting sharper and Naruto could tel that she's ready to cum. He looked over at mom, and she's looking right at them, but he was so full of lust that he did not even care and keep fingering Sakura's clit. "It's dark in the plane" He kept telling himself. Sakura's eyes were closed - maybe her mom thinks she's sleeping and having a dream? Mom gives him a little smile and at that moment Sakura starts cumming and twitching wave after wave. He didn't dare stop - there's no way he was going to ruin this orgasm for her even if the plane was going down.

Mom smiles again - she must think Sakura is dreaming? Naruto smiled to play along as mom goes back to her movie. After Sakura comes down she starts stroking him again (she'd basically stopped while she was cumming) and he started to get close himself. Naruto grabbed one of those airplane cocktail napkins and held it over his cock as he felt myself erupt. After hours of teasing and touching, he exploded. hard. His whole body tensed and je bit back a groan. Spurt after spurt - the napkin was no match for that much cum. It was dripping down his hand, and her hand, and his cock, and his stomach. She made a little gasp and looked up at him again with those pretty eyes.

Naruto ended up using the airplane blanket to clean up all of the mess (sorry flight attendants), and then finished cleaning up in the restroom. Through some sorcery he didn't get any cum on his shirt or pants. To this day he did not know how this was possible. When Naruto got back to the seat, Sakura was laying back with sleepy eyes. He sat down next to her and she put her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest and slept for the rest of the trip. She didn't wake up until the wheels touched down back in Konoha. Then looked at Naruto with a sheepish grin and asked him for his email address, which he gave to her.

When the plane reached the gate (and after everyone filtered out ahead of them) he grabbed his bags, gave her a smile said goodbye to her and her mother. Was her mom's smile more of a smirk? Was that a hint of a wink? The goodbye felt weirdly normal after everything that had happened. Like "hey, have a good trip. bye"

Sakura did write to Naruto (Subject: "Hey, remember me? The girl from the plane?"), but it was about a year later and he was in a serious relationship with Hinata by then and her email was kind of intense - so he didn't respond -maybe an asshole move on his part ?

Later, (and partly because of the intensity of her email) it occurred to him that maybe she was a virgin and that was why she didn't want him to put her fingers inside of her? Or maybe she had a boyfriend, and decided to draw the cheating line at penetration? That would explain the year delay before she emailed. Either way, Naruto could still close his eyes and instantly remember how soft and slippery and smooth her perfect pussy felt.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ino's POV)

A couple months ago I went to visit my best friend for the weekend who lives about three hours away. She just started dating a new guy who looks very hot and is really cute. She mentioned at some point that he had as really big cock and was great in bed. I said she was lucky to have found him.

I've been in a relationship for three years and went to visit them by myself while my boyfriend stayed home. I got there on a Friday night after work and we talked for a little bit but ended up going to bed somewhat early as I had a migraine from the drive.

The next morning she and I were sitting in the den drinking coffee and talking. She mentioned how when they first got together she would be really sore after having sex for any period of time. I asked just how big he was and she said he was close to 10 inches. I said no way. She said yes it was and she'd prove it.

Not long after he came to join us, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting on the couch with Hinata. He was wearing pj bottoms without a shirt and clearly had no underwear on. He asked what we were doing. She said we were talking about him. He asked what about him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. He whispered back and then shrugged.

She winked at me then reached down into the fly of his pjs and brought his cock out. It was indeed huge. It looked to be 8 plus inches soft. It was gorgeous. My jaw dropped as I stared at it. She laughed and said...just wait.

She stared stroking it and it slowly grew. After a couple minutes he was fully hard and had to be 10 inches or more. I was sitting in a recliner next to the couch in some boy shorts. My panties were soaked watching her stroke that huge cock. I wanted so badly to put my hand in my shorts and rub myself.

That is...wow, is all I could say. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. I saw the pleasure on his face as she stroked him. He thrusted his hips to meet her strokes and I realized she was actually trying to make him cum.

She stroked him a little longer then whispered something to him again. He whispered back, then she took her hand away. Immediately he grabbed it with his right hand and started stroking his own cock. She looked at me and said, you have to see this. She moved a hand to her tummy and slipped her hand inside her panties. She stared to masturbate.

He started stroking harder and I realized he was trying to make himself cum. The sight of this very good looking guy stroking his hard huge cock was too much to handle. I slipped my hand inside my shorts and started to rub myself. He watched me as I masturbated.

After a minute Hinata stood up and pulled her panties down and sat back down. She continued rubbing her exposed pussy. I took the cue and pulled my shorts down showing him my dripping pussy. I kept rubbing my clit staring at his huge cock and getting closer to orgasm. He rubbed harder as he watched me trying to make myself cum. I knew I could never tell my boyfriend I masturbated in front of Hinata and her boyfriend.

We watched each other masturbate for 2 or 3 minutes, silent except for the occasional groan.

All of a sudden he stands up and turns around. He moves in between Hinata's legs and slides his cock into her soaked pussy. She moans as his cock slides most if the way into her. Holding onto the arm if the couch he starts fucking her, her pussy all stretched out and her juices soaking his cock. He fucks her hard for about a minute.

I can tell by Hinata's face that she's cumming as he's fucking her hard. I realize I'm about to make myself cum. My orgasm starts and just then he pulls out and starts firing cannon shots of cum on her shirt. At least 15 streams of thick cum fire rapidly on Hinata. I continue rubbing myself and cumming watching him.

After he finished he leaned back and looked over at me.

"Hinata told me that you can give it a try if you want." Naruto smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hinata's POV)

We'd lived in adjoining rooms for a few years at this point and although she was usually quite shy and reserved, I had gained an intimate and somewhat surprising insight into her relationship with her now ex bf due to the paper thin walls. They had broken up the day prior and we were hitting the cheap wine hard and putting the world to rights in my room. A few drinks in I mentioned that he always seemed kind of mean and when pushed, explained that I heard the way he'd talk to and shout at her. During one row I distinctly remembered hearing the phrase "stupid fat whore" over and over again. At the mention of this her cheeks turned a flush red and she turned away, clearly embarrassed. After a little pushing and coy answers I had a lightbulb moment and felt like an idiot. They weren't arguing, they were fucking and she got off on pain and even being degraded. I reassured her that everyone has weird kinks and it was nothing to be ashamed of. Bdsm was positively normal these days. Slowly and almost quizzically TenTen asked "What _is_ bdsm? Like, I kind of get it but...I love it in the moment but feel like shit afterwards." I started to enlighten her but the more I spoke, the clearer it was they were not following any sort of guidelines and she had suffered mentally and physically at times. Evidently Safe, Sane and Consensual was a concept lost on Neji and she was too soft spoken to argue. They had a safeword at least but even that he ignored if it didn't suit.

I gave her a hug and let her know she'd done nothing wrong. I explained aftercare was more than handing someone a wetwipe and going to sleep and that's why she always felt like shit after the fact. After a bit more sobbing she perked up a bit and we did some shots. "So...how do you know so much about all this?" TenTen asked after that post shot shudder. I'd dabbled in bdsm enough to know I was a switch and talked a little about my previous escapades. TenTen struggled getting her head around enjoying both sides if it, but almost laughed off the concept of a girl being in control, power dynamic wise. I assured her I could have any guy or girl eating out of the palm of my hand or licking the heel of my boot if I so chose. She laughed hard enough to snort at that comment. "I'm not really sure that's my deal." She added after calming a little. "Well, what _is_ your deal?" I pushed. After a while pondering and struggling finding the words, TenTen came back with "Well there's stuff I like and stuff I hate. Then there's these weird things that I...I don't enjoy them at all, but being made to do them makes me feel suuuper dirty and that's the feeling I love." She was avoiding my gaze at this point and clearly struggling to find the right words. "Being told I'm fat, filthy or stupid or...or a whore while I'm doing something just gets me feeling so...i don't know, it's dumb." Watching and listening to TenTen try to work our her sexual quirks was more entertaining than it should have been. I thought about going full domme on her there and then but we were good friends and I didn't want to risk blowing that up. "Look, I know you aren't into girls, but if you're ever really craving something like this, I can fill that void for you without any real gay action. " she let the words sit for a minute before laughing it off with an "Oh you" and a wry smile.

The moment passed and we carried on chatting about what we'd each tried, enjoyed and epic fails we'd had. Some of her more niche kinks were above and beyond my experience but the clear message was that TenTen loved feeling dirty, cheap, worthless and would do pretty much anything she was told to do.

The night grew long and the bottles grew empty and around 3am TenTen took herself off to bed after thanking me for taking care of her. I hit the bathroom and had just crawled into bed when my phone buzzed. "Ok I'm wondering, what exactly did you mean with that offer earlier?" I took a minute to ponder how best to put into words my meaning. "If you want me to make you feel like a worthless whore while you get yourself off, then have a cuddle afterwards, I'd be down. No pressure, no gay stuff, I promise not to take the piss, just think we'd have fun." Then nothing. For what felt like forever, until eventually I get "could I wear a blindfold? I think it would help." I quickly responded with "good idea, you want to come back or shall I come to you?" "Can you come to me please?" "Give me 5 minutes, be wearing panties, that blindfold and nothing else." Well this night has taken an interesting turn. I tucked a couple of bits into a clutch bag as my phone buzzed again. "I'm ready I've put some music on...A tiny bit of gay stuff might be ok." Well now...ok. This was going to be fun.

I finished getting my shit together and headed next door, pausing outside only to take a deep breath. I walked in and shut the door behind me. Only TenTen's blindfolded head was visible with the rest of her hidden beneath the covers. I loudly announced "Green, orange, red, click if you can't talk. Do you understand!?" She nodded, asserting that she remembered the safeword method I'd described earlier. I pulled the cover off of her and pounced, straddling her and pinning her beneath my weight, grabbing her jaw hard and getting as close to her face as possible. "Bitch if i ask you a question i expect a real answer. Now, do you understand!?" I demanded, an audible meaness in my voice. "Yyyyes Hinata." "Yes _Miss!_" I corrected which she promptly parroted back. "Good girl." I replied which drew a smile from her. I got off the bed to fully take in the visual. Her tits looked fantastic and either through cold or excitement, her nipples stood to attention. They were about the same size and shape as mine but looked tiny on her far more ample tits. I grabbed one and gave it a firm tug for about 5 seconds just to gauge her reaction but other than a little initial yelp, she stayed put. This one had discipline it seemed. She was wearing plain white panties with some colored trim but I couldn't tell what kind in the low light. I gave a quick slap to her inner thigh then pushed her ankles apart. "You should know I was going to fuck myself thinking about your cummy little cunt tonight. Looking at you now I'm not sure if maybe that would have been better than..._this_." There was an obvious tone of disgust with the final word. I grabbed her hand and placed it at the waistband of her panties, laying my trap. "Ok slut, show me how you like to get off." I stated with an almost disinterested voice. As planned, she dipped her fingertips under the elastic and slid her hand down. I was quick and slapped her hand hard. As she removed it I pushed her thigh sideways exposing her more and slapped her covered pussy 3 times in quick succession."You dumb cunt, I can't see if your hand is hidden. Keep outside until you have permission." I snarled before replacing her hand. I watched as she slowly started rubbing herself through the thin material, finding the right spots as she traced circles around her clit and ran little finger laps up and down her slit.

I took this chance to strip myself down to just panites. I draped myself sideways across her midriff, facing towards her pussy and poked her belly a little. "It's convenient having all this podge to rest on." I mocked before slapping just below her belly button and grabbing her mound. As i let go i pulled her hand up slightly and thrust it back down into her knickers, removing my own hand at once. "Ok chubby, _now_ you can fuck that gooey cunt of yours for me." With her hand no longer obscuring the view I could see the small but distinctive wet patch that had formed in the gusset of her panties. I grabbed the material at each side of her thigh and tugged it down just a tiny bit. I had enough room to slip a finger inside and feel the damp material one side and the heat from her pussy the other, being sure to avoid actually touching it. I removed my hand and sucked on my finger, hamming it up so TenTen had no illusions what I was doing. "I always wondered what your cunt tasted like TenTen, did you know that?" This saw her visibly speed up her hand and let out a moan...but no answer. Bless her she was making this too easy for me. "Ok fatty, you were warned. Remember, you did this to yourself!" "Sorry...Sorry Hinata!" She pleaded as I grabbed her tit roughly, bunched it up and slapped it hard across the nipple. I let go and placed a hand at the side of her face before slapping the other side hard with the other hand. "That's _Miss_ Hinata you stupid, fat cunt. I think I've had quite enough of your disrespect." I stole a glance down and spotted her arm motionless. " Did I tell you to stop bitch?" I demanded as she sprang back into action, frigging away in her panties. I hopped off the bed, stripped off my panties and dabbed at my damp, if not yet dripping pussy with them. I grabbed the clean pair I'd tossed in the clutch bag in my other hand. Holding the dampest part beneath TenTen's nose, I ordered her to sniff. "You smell that? That's what a perfect pussy smells like! I doubt yours will ever compare to this." Not giving her time to respond I forced the clean pair into her mouth. I knew she'd believe they were the cummy ones but didn't want to overstep with the quote unquote gay stuff just yet. Oh the tricks a horny mind will play.

I layed back and took in the sight for a minute, teasing my own pussy a little as she worked away at hers, moaning occasionally through my underwear gag. 12 hours ago this was the stuff of my horny imagination, wank bank material. Now it was actually happening.

I pulled her hand away from her pussy and pulled the panties down and off in a single motion. "Ok TenTen, on all fours like the bitch you are." I demanded and like a good slut she obliged. I indulged myself and took a sniff of her now soaked underwear before rubbing the damp patch all over her face. "See the difference between perfection and your chubby cunt!?" I lied. Her pussy smelled fantastic, but that wasn't the game we were playing. To her credit, she attempted to answer but it was muffled, somehow making it even hotter.

I went back to my desk and grabbed the modest sized, jellylike dildo. Knowing how wet TenTen was already I chose to forgo the lube but threw it on the bed just incase. I moved into position behind her and admired the view. I dragged the tip from her clit, down her slit, parting her lips just a little, eliciting a delightful shiver from her body. I planted the base against the bed and held it steady. "Now I'm not going to fuck you with this, I don't fuck whores." A half moan, half grown escaped her lips. "But I'm sure a slut like you has fucked a toy or two in her time. Go ahead, you can fuck just the tip." I watched in delight as her lips spread and the end of the toy disappeared up inside my ecstatic housemates pussy. "That's far enough whore! Now reach back and hold it steady." TenTen had to collapse forward a little to reach back between her legs and hold my floppy faux-cock still while I repositioned up by her head. I spread my legs either side of her face and ripped the panties from her mouth. "Now you're going to ride that cock for me while I rub my perfect pussy inches from your face, ok slut?" TenTen nodded then quickly spat out "yes miss!" Clearly nervous at enciting my wrath. "Nice save, you'll make a good little sub in due time." I encouraged as she started humping away. I eased my lips apart and spread my wetness around using a single finger before circling my clit with just the right pressure, harping up my pants and moans a little for the benefit of my blindfolded bestie.

As she took more and more of the toy inside herself, TenTen began moaning and breathing heavier as I'm sure her orgasm was building. "Are you getting close fatty?" I asked, eliciting a whimper of a response. "Good, take yourself to the edge but don't you _dare_ fucking cum!" As I spoke I moved to return behind her, laying on my front to get my face as close to the action as possible. I was close enough that she could undoubtedly feel my hot breath on her cute little asshole as she slowly bucked until she all together stopped with an audible gasp. "Good girl, your self control is impressive, if surprising." I pushed her ass down, forcing the toy all the way in and straightening her out to a prone position before straddling her legs "Remember your colors slut." I instructed before firmly slapping her ass cheeks, slowly but repeatedly in the same spot. After 20 purposeful blows I asked "how was that?" And was happily greeted with "amaz...it.. Queen miss!" I bunched up the opposite cheek and struck it with an increased force, again 20 times until the pale white skin was a delightful shade of pink. The last few blows prompted some wonderful whimpers. As I released my grip I let my finger slowly trace her asscrack then linger around her puckered asshole. I might have been imagining it, but it almost felt like she was rising up to meet it.

"My my, who knew you could take such a beating? Didn't know you had it in you." Concerned I might be coming across as too nice I added "though with an ass the fucking fat I'm kind of surprised you felt anything at all." I gave each cheek a squeeze as I dismounted and rolled her onto her back, pushing her knees up and feet flat on the bed, I laid next to her and retrieved the toy, placing it in her hand. "Now, good sluts get nice things. Take yourself to the edge again and tell me when you're there!" She adjusted herself slightly then brought the cock close between her legs then paused for a moment. "Thank you...Miss Hinata." Oh she was learning fast, I'd have to reward that.

There was no hesitation after that. She plunged that thing into the hilt on her first stroke and kept going with deep, slow thrusts, bucking her hips up to meet her hand. Her ass was rising up off the bed and it was fucking wonderful to watch. "Thats it girl, dont hold back. Fuck that thing with all you've got." I encouraged. As I did I slipped my hand under her ass so each thrust let her bounce on my skin. I left my thumb on her taint, knowing it would just barely touch her asshole with each bounce. She stopped abruptly and rested her ass down on my hand, the jelly dick sat barely between her lips. "I...I was close miss." Her breathing was intense and I was in my element. Awkwardly, I moved up to have my head next to hers,keeping my hand in place. "Good girl." I whispered in her ear. "I'm going to let you cum soon. You've behaved so if there's something you want, now is the time to ask, though I won't guarantee I'll fulfill it." Her breathing had slowed and I could see there were words on her lips but she couldn't get them out. "Out with it, before I change my mind TenTen!" "Mmm...my asshole miss...I...please?"

And with that my suspicions were confirmed. "Start fucking yourself, don't stop this time." There was no hesitation, she was pounding herself and was quickly getting where she needed to be, her ass slapping my hand, I could feel her wetness pooling in my palm as I pressed ever so slightly against her back door. "If you really want it, beg for it properly. Beg like the whore you are!" The moans just from my words and the dildo were exhilarating and I was worried she wasn't going to be able to form real words. "Please...uh...please Miss...fi" I slapped her hard between the pussy and ass. "That's Miss Hinata, bitch!" She gasped and I knew she was mine. "Please...please Miss Hinata, finger my ass!" Uhhhh my god this was fun. "Keep begging..." I told her playfully as I pushed my finger against her hungry hole. I contemplated breaking to grab the lube but her ass was soaked from the pounding her pussy was taking so I wasn't too concerned. She carried on begging with a new sense of urgency.

"Please, miss Hinata, finger my...fuck my ass miss Hinata! Uhh please I'm begging fuck my...yes! Yes fuck my asshole miss Hinata yesssss!" Well I couldn't hold out after that. I buried my middle finger into her asshole that was only too happy to accept it. Her hole was quivering around my finger as I began to pump it in and out, slowly but hard. "Now be a good slut and cum for me while I fuck your desperate little asshole TenTen." I whispered calmly in her ear. Her moans grew in passion and volume as she bucked against my finger. I plunged it as deep as I could and held it in place as she fucked herself silly, bucking and squealing in ecstasy. As she came I felt her pussy leaking down onto my hand, I couldn't resist pulling out and slowly pumping back into her bum a few more times as she rode it out. As her rear finally dropped down for the last time I removed my finger as she let the toy drop between her legs. I grabbed it and put it to the side then shifted up the bed and pulled her close, kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Good girl. Take the blindfold off whenever you're ready."

We lay like that for a few minutes. I let a hand drift between my legs and absentmindedly rubbed my slit but there was no real purpose behind it. When she eventually pulled the blindfold off and opened her eyes, she looked spent and had the most innocent grin on her face. We made eye contact and both giggled as I stroked her hair. She motioned down to my hand lazily at work. "Are you going to...y'know?" She asked, suddenly very shy. "Oh I wasn't going to...I mean...I can if you'd like?" At this she blushed and nodded her head. The girl I've just humiliated and fucked was suddenly all sweet and bashful, how fun.

I reached for the dildo and brought it to my lips then paused. "Do you mind?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded so I maintained eye contact while licking her cum off of my toy. It flopped around a little and hit me in the nose and we both laughed. I pressed the dildo between my legs, used it to spread my lips, then plunged it home with a moan of satisfaction. I fucked myself slowly but firmly, attacking my gspot with well practiced strokes as TenTen lay on my chest watching eagerly. My breathing must have given away how close I was and with my eyes shut I started closing in on the point of no return. I felt a pinch and opened my eyes to see TenTen tugging at my nipple. I let out another moan and begged her "harder!" and she obliged, pulling at my tit roughly as I fucked myself over the edge. "Yes! Fuck yes TenTen! Yesssss!"

As I rode the final waves of pleasure I reluctantly withdrew my floppy friend and let it fall onto my tummy. In what would be her final surprising act of the evening TenTen almost right away grabbed it and took the entire length onto her mouth, clamped her lips shut and withdrew it, not quite slurping but certainly sucking it with purpose. We made eye contact as she put it back down and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Shut up, I'm not gay." She meekly protested before snuggling into my boob. "So how did you like your first taste of another girl?" I asked, genuinely curious. "Well i figured after what you used to gag me, it wouldn't be a big deal." I laughed a little and TenTen almost looked hurt. I explained my little knicker swap trick from earlier and the logic behind it. She called me a sneaky bitch but would tell me much much later that this was the act she appreciated the most. Something about looking out for her in ways she would never have thought of.

"You know I don't really think any of those things about you right? You're fucking beautiful." Again she blushed. After a few moments she came back with "Thank you...for...well tonight. It was...it was something." And we laughed. "Was I too rough or...too mean?" I inquired. "You could have been way rougher and _much_ meaner." I raised my eyebrows again and poked my tongue out at her. "Good to know..."


	5. Chapter 5

(Naruto's POV)

I wanted to surprise her. It's difficult, she's so confident and capable and ready for anything. But then I had an idea. My girlfriend Hinata and I have been together for a little over two years, and things are really wonderful. We're madly in love, and sex keeps getting better, despite my best efforts to frustrate her into oblivion. She likes that, she likes being frustrated and teased and toyed with. She's a very self possessed woman, very take charge and get things done. But when the bedroom door closes, she's mine to do with as I please. She gives herself to me in ways I should only be allowed to dream about.

So we experiment a lot, and both really enjoy trying new things. We've been doing more role playing lately, especially "teacher-student", and con-non con type stuff. Really fun…reeeeally fun.

Her job puts her in a position of power, she has to be responsible for a bunch of people and get shit done. I think that's why she likes it when I take control in the bedroom. She loves being tied up, so thats what we did on the night of this story. It was a Friday night not too long ago, and I had been teasing her all day with texts and little comments about her "bad" behavior. She'd give me a hard time about needing to do laundry or the like, and I'd grab her ass (her magnificent, beautiful ass) and tell her I was going to tie her up and punish her tonight, to which she'd respond "oh no" with a huge smile. "I'd hate that" in her sexy innocent voice. She had no idea what was coming though. I was finally going to surprise her.

This took a lot of planning, I'll be honest. We like to talk about what porn we watch or what gets us off when we're not together. We have weird work schedules and we both have very high sex drives. Anyway, I noticed over the last few months that she had been watching a lot of threesome porn (MMF and FFM). We've talked about threesomes, we're both a little…let's go with bashful, about it. It will probably happen someday, but for now I thought I would play to one of her other fantasies…being helpless, and being used.

It took a lot of planning. I've had this girl in mind for this particular adventure for a while, but honestly, how do you ask someone a question like this? It could ruin the friendship, it could complicated things, it could backfire. I'm still not totally sure, but I bucked up the courage to text her when I was high off my ass on a brownie that was way stronger than I was expecting(I would not recommend this procedure), and it worked. I'm not sure what I even said, the texts got deleted, but she agreed. Apparently she's "always thought Hinata was hottt" (her words, though I agree). Now this was about two months ago, like I said, it took a lot of planning.

We had talked about what to expect and how things were going to work, limits and how to handle different scenarios, pretty far in advance. Hinata still had no idea. But the night had arrived, and I was fucking ready.

Here's the sexy stuff

Around dinner time I told her I had a surprise for her, but she would have to wait until she was tied up. She hates waiting, but loves being teased, so it was a good way to start. At 8, we went to the bedroom and I took off my shirt and made her undress. She hurriedly whipped off her clothes and laid down on her back, and spread her arms and legs. We have a set of restraints that go under the mattress, with cuffs that go around each wrist and ankle. Once she's tied up, I pull the restraints so she's really spread across the bed, and check to make sure she can move, but only barely. She's tried to really rip and pull, but she honestly can't get free, which is really impressive for such a cheap restraint set.

Normally I just tie her up, tease her, touch her, and then use a vibrator on her clit while I finger her g-spot, but refuse to let her cum until she's really sopping wet and then finally, with my permission she squirts all over the bed. It's awesome. But occasionally we'll use a blindfold. One time we used noise canceling headphones, but she likes being able to hear me, and I like dirty talking to her. But tonight was going to be different. Surprise number one.

I blindfolded her after she was all tied up. She was a little bit cold, and it was obvious. She has the most incredible breasts, they just feel so good in my hands, and her nipples feel so good in my mouth. Then there was a loud "tap tap tap" on the front door. She tensed briefly, and I said, "I have a surprise for you. Karui wants to watch". She immediately froze and said "what", but it was too late. I put the noise cancelling headphones on her (Bose QC35s with Bluetooth. These things are insane. And as she started to resist against her restraints, saying "what are you talking about, who's Ka-", I put the ball gag we never use in her mouth. Surprise number two!

Consent and communication are biggies for me, so before I go any further, let me explain. We usually use the "light" system, Green means go, Yellow means slow down, Red means full stop. But when she can't talk, we cut to the chase, two taps means tap out, stop, I'm done. This was the moment I was worried about, would she tap out? Was the night over before it began? I waited a beat…nothing. No tap, just an apprehensive looking, beautifully naked, woman on my bed.

Hinata doesn't know Karui, I met her through a friend actually. She's Hinata's age, they actually went to college together, but I'm quite sure they never met. She's very pretty, and very much Hinata's 'type'. But that's not important right now. What is important, is what we did to my poor helpless tied up girlfriend.

After I let her in, we started getting organized. Toys were laid out, hands were washed (wash your hands people, seriously, it's always flu season), and last minute ideas shared. We weren't going to be having sex and we agreed to keep bottoms on, this was just going to be about Hinata. It was shock and awe, divide and conquer, brain melting time.

I dragged my fingers across Hinata's chest and she yelped. Normally that would earn a light moan at best. Then I leaned in and put my cheek against hers, so she would know it was me. I pulled away, and without missing a beat, Karui leaned forward and kissed her. She laid down fully across Hinata, creating contact between them. Hinata let out a whimper, and I realized Karui was dragging her finger around Hinata's breast. Not quite touching, just barely drifting. She placed down her whole hand, cupping Hinata's breast, and Hinata must have noticed how much smaller Karui's hands were to mine, because her whole body started to shiver. Like when we first started dating and a touch in just the right spot could get a full body shake.

Karui stood up and began to take off her shirt, while I crouched down and wrapped my arm around Hinata's thigh while kissing her belly, up to the bottom of her breasts. Karui laid down on her side right up next to Hinata, her leg draping over Hinata's, her hands wandering over Hinata's chest. Hinata gets very warm when she gets excited and Karui told me the heat between them felt amazing, now that skin was touching skin. Hinata moaned when she felt Karui rub up next to her. We had planned for this, I reached over and pulled one head phone away from her ear, and immediately, Karui said (in really a very sexy voice) "Hi Hinata, it's nice to meet you, I'm Karui". Hinata was full on shivering now. She does this when she gets really excited. Her breathing was short and fast. "Naruto invited me to play with you. He said I could do whatever I wanted with you". Hinata moaned desperately. "I want you to tap the bed once if you're going to be a good girl and let me use you tonight". Hinata tapped. I put the ear phone back and Hinata made a noise, and to calm her, Karui licked Hinatas face.

Karui was drawing her hands all over Hinata's body, while we took turns kissing her all over. I was focusing on massaging her feet and legs, while Karui sucked and nibbled on her breasts and teased her arms. She was getting visibly wet, so Karui reached down with one hand to tease Hinata's outer lips. At this point it became increasingly difficult for me to focus, but I kept it together. Karui and I really did concentrate exclusively on Hinata, not that she could tell. Hinata was bucking and moaning, way louder than normal, and dripping wet. She was going to cum soon, this wasn't going to be a long slow build up. I put two fingers inside her while Karui leaned forward and started licking and kissing Hinata's clit. About fifteen seconds later, Hinata screamed and her hips came off the bed. She came. Hard. Karui held her close while I kissed around her lips and thighs. She wasn't done, but she earned a short break.

After a few minutes Karui started licking Hinata, just all over. Like a damn popsicle. I took that as my cue to start playing with her pussy lips, just long gentle touches feeling her wetness. I put my thumb inside her, and let my fingers wander further down, my middle finger running across her very pretty little asshole. I pressed up against her and she tensed and sighed. Motioned to Karui to step up her game, her tongue was now flicking Hinata's nipples, every now and then biting gently (though by Hinata's reactions maybe not that gently). As she did this she would drag her fingernails along Hinata's sides, and as she did this, I pressed my finger inside her ass. She loves this, DP stuff has been rising on her list of sexual favorites. After a little more of this, Karui straddled Hinata's chest, her ass above Hinata's face (which…I mean, damn. What a sight. Too bad Hinata couldn't see), and positioned herself to start lapping at Hinata's pussy while I fingered her ass. Karui reached around to squeeze Hinata's butt cheeks while licking and sucking on her pussy lips, and I think the combination was just too much. Hinata started thrashing, banging her head against the pillow, when she accidentally knocked her head into Karui's butt, and the headphones came off. I think this surprised Hinata because she got very quiet and still.

Karui looked at me with a smile, got up and put her face right next to Hinata. She whispered "that was very naughty, I thought you were going to be a good slut for me to play with". Hinata was silent, and I still had my finger in her butt. I decided to take the opportunity to start licking her pussy (it just tastes so damn good, what was I supposed to do?), and Hinata nuzzled her face against Karui's while she let out a moan. Karui was pleased, and just said one more thing before putting the headphones back on. She said, "I want to make out with you, but if you so much as say one word, I'm gone". Hinata's pussy tensed when she said "make out with you", but other than that she was very still, very tense and very quiet.

Karui took out the gag, and attacked. Hinata's never kissed a girl before (as far as I know), but I think she's always been curious. Karui was giving her the full experience, tongues were deep in each others mouths, Hinata was desperately breathy moaning, trying not to let that count as speaking, Karui was groping her breasts, and as much as I wanted to, quite frankly stare and cum all over Hinata while watching them mack on each other, this wasn't about me. I went to work and ate pussy like I was starving. I licked, I sucked, I nibbled, I kissed, I fingered. I took every trick I could think of, every little ounce of knowledge about lady bits, especially these, my most favorite lady bits, and went to town. Hinata didn't stand a chance.

She came hard, for what seemed like an eternity. Karui held her tightly, Hinata basically moan/screaming into Karui's neck while Karui rubbed her head. I tried my best to keep going, but it got pretty wet pretty quick and her hips were all over the place. As the thrashing stopped, she got very tense and froze like that, like she was squeezing every drop of Oxycontin out of her brain that she could manage. And then, all at once, her entire body relaxed, and she let out a very deep breath. Karui stayed like that for a moment, then got up, got dressed, kissed her on the cheek, and was gone. I took her place and untied her arms and legs. She didn't have the strength to move right away, I pulled her against me and wrapped my arms around her. She couldn't speak, she just did this sort of mumbly, smiling giggle. I took off her blind fold and she just looked up at me, and I kid you not, the first thing she said was "I love you". I love you too.


End file.
